


Узлы на шнурках и жевательная резинка

by FemYujiS



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, INFINITE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Romance, retro in k-pop is love, roller skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Когда Ибо устроился сюда на работу, он ожидал максимально спокойные смены, изредка – видеть несколько ностальгирующих людей лет тридцати. Поначалу всё именно так и было.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Узлы на шнурках и жевательная резинка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды YTN на внеконкурс au-fest 2020
> 
> Присутствуют многочисленные камео других групп
> 
> Очень внезапный дебют автора в бочжанях ♥

\- Подумать только, не только музыка под ретро снова вошла в моду, - по его напарнику было абсолютно непонятно, веселится он от этого факта или просто нервно смеётся вслух от предвкушения нового слишком насыщенного рабочего дня. Вроде и улыбка была на вид искренняя, а вроде – один глаз уже начал дёргаться от появления первой же группы посетителей. В здешнем-то свете точно не разберёшь.

Ибо оставалось только коротко кивнуть, но горячей поддержки от него и не ждали. Настало время с головой погрузиться в старомодный звон кассового аппарата, сменяющийся то и дело свет разноцветных огней и длинные шнурки, за которые он неаккуратно хватался и передавал ролики нужного размера. И так день напролет, хотя с раннего утра даже понедельника ему мерещился здесь только поздний вечер пятницы.

Когда Ибо устроился сюда на работу, он ожидал максимально спокойные смены, изредка – видеть несколько ностальгирующих людей лет тридцати, а то и сорока. Платили за это, конечно, тоже не золотые горы, зато он мог бы похвалить себя за прекрасное предчувствие. Поначалу всё именно так и было. Ибо скучал за стойкой, утаскивал для красоты лежащую на витрине жвачку из стеклянной посудины, лопая цветные пузыри и наблюдая за тем, как единственные действительно постоянные посетители пытались не упасть, проехав хотя бы один полный круг. При полном параде в официальных костюмах, явно только выйдя из какой-то престижной фирмы, судя по хитрому и хмурому выражению лица одного. И явно с надеждой набеситься и выбить всю эту неделю из головы на все выходные, судя по безудержному смеху и напору второго.

\- Сонгю, ну чего ты тормозишь, будто никогда на роликах не стоял, - шутливо ныл тот второй и тянул ворчащего что-то в ответ первого. Вот так брал за руку и вёз на себе практически. Иногда силы и сноровки хватало на то, чтобы тянуть этого Сонгю, как на поводу, за одну руку. Иногда – они веселились уже полноценно вдвоём, делая вид, что пытаются ехать наперегонки, но будто бы забыв перестать держаться за руки.

Ибо чувствовал себя дурным племянником, который засек попытки дядюшек тряхнуть стариной – было разом и весело, и немного стыдно. Ибо предпочитал тогда отворачиваться к стене, где на множестве полок стояли цветные четырёхколесные ролики. От испанского стыда неплохо помогало развязывать и связывать заново шнурки на ближайших парах.

И если бы юношеский стыд оказался единственной его проблемой.

Ибо, в общем-то, роликам предпочитал доску, общению с университетскими приятелями – видео в интернете, да и за этой работой белого света видел недостаточно, чтобы определить поворотный момент.

\- Наш зал, что, сняли для какого-то праздника? – торопливо зашептал он своему напарнику по смене. Тот смотрел вдаль с самым пустым взглядом, который Ибо только у него видел. Так он узнал, что Исин тоже не очень жаловал толпы народа и не ожидал увидеть столько человек одновременно, а не в течение недели. Пересчитывал Ибо всех торопливо, выдавая и выдавая ролики, пока кассовый аппарат судорожно звенел под весёлую и громкую музыку. На их общую беду в зал прилетели сразу три группы подруг: постарше и явно только с костюмированной вечеринки под восьмидесятые; помладше и с такой концентрацией брюк с высокой талией и блёсток на одежде, будто они чудом убежали с превратившегося в безудержную вечеринку официального приёма; и, наконец, четвёрка явно следящих за всеми трендами и точно знающих, куда они пришли и зачем, девушек. Пара напряжённых минут инструктажей, восторженных перешёптываний о удачной атмосфере, но потом – ни ожидаемых вспышек камер на телефонах, ни разочарования не самым интересным в мире занятием. Напротив, девушек всё более чем устраивало, кататься если и не все умели, то охотно и радостно друг другу помогали, и некоторые компании со временем успешно смешались в одну цветастую толпу. Из неё выбивались только двое за стойкой, с недоумёнными приклеенными к лицу улыбками и огромными знаками вопроса в глазах.

И ладно бы один раз.

Спустя пару дней к ним заявилась ещё более разношёрстная и выряженная толпа, и одна пара знакомых устроила целое танцевальное шоу на середине катка под улюлюканье остальных. Ибо разок даже забыл снять лопнувший пузырь жвачки с лица, но никому об этом знать было не обязательно.

Кто же мог угадать, что именно их местечко, давно и нарочно старомодное – станет настолько популярным стремительно и стихийно. Один особенно восторженный отзыв в удачное время. Вернувшаяся на экраны музыка под ретро, сценические костюмы всяких айдолов, а следом – и старое-доброе занятие, которое застали по крайней мере родители юных посетителей.

К концу второй недели Ибо и сам нашёл самые странные вещи в шкафу и вырядился под атмосферу, а Исин и вовсе притащил собственных приятелей, которые больше дурачились, чем катались. Но как-то он обмолвился:

\- Скучаю по этим придуркам, так редко сейчас видимся…

А теперь они крутились поблизости, и Ибо видел, как от этого его напарник становился более спокойным и расслабленным, и глаз у него точно больше не дёргался. А Ибо снова тянуло утащить очередную жвачку из стеклянной вазы и ещё немного – пританцовывать под ставшую уже привычной музыку. Он не мог разобрать, новинки это или всякое старьё, звучало почти одинаково из их колонок, зато он отчётливо разобрал почти у самого уха:

\- Прости, не поможешь это распутать?

Ибо от неожиданности лопнул очередной пузырь и обернулся, нос к носу сталкиваясь с неловко моргнувшим парнем.

\- Чжань-гэ, требуй с него, требуй! Это он шнурки запутывает, я знаю! – крикнули неподалёку, и Ибо стрельнул в ту сторону убийственным взглядом на уже примелькавшегося ему гиперактивного Джексона. Тот картинно схватился за сердце и попытался упасть на руки гогочущего рядом своего младшего, но так ему было и надо. И не важно, что Ибо действительно связывал шнурки роликов на досуге всеми возможными узлами. Этот – он оценил ролики, выставленные перед ним на прилавок – был не очень и сложным, но его уж очень неудачно попытались распутать, превратив в полную головоломку. Ибо заинтересованно наклонился ближе, цепляя пальцами узлы и пытаясь вытянуть хотя бы один край шнурка.

\- Прости-прости, но у меня правда не получилось справиться своими силами, - Ибо вскинул голову, утыкаясь взглядом в родинку под губой и почему-то краснея, пока поднимал взгляд с усилием выше. Будь это кто из его приятелей – протянул бы палец сейчас и попробовал стереть точку, которая могла быть и нарисованной. Здесь он ничему бы не удивился, а перестать стыдиться привычным образом он сейчас никак не мог.

\- Ничего, это моя работа, - постарался звучать профессионально он, но весь серьёзный вид разбился от чужого уже более свободного вопроса.

\- Твоя работа – распутывать, или твоя работа – эти узлы? – хмыкнул этот Чжань-гэ, и Ибо демонстративно пожал плечами с серьёзным и оскорблённым видом. А потом не выдержал и захохотал.

Узлы они распутывали в четыре руки ещё долго, а потом этот парень ушёл, так и не проехав ни метра.

Ибо всем рассказал, что запомнил его только лишь для того, чтобы в следующий раз обязательно вернуть ему деньги. Или лично обеспечить его бесплатным абонементом на день. И непременно он лично должен был об этом проследить в свою смену, чтобы совесть его стала кристально чиста.  
Но что поделать, если кристально чистым выглядело скорее удивление того самого парня, когда он приметил Ибо за стойкой и чуть ли не подбежал к нему, игнорируя скучающего за кассой Исина.

\- А можно мне, как в прошлый раз, но с не таким сложным узлом? Хотелось бы в этот раз немного прокатиться.

С почти пустого катка тут же раздался уже набивший своими вмешательствами оскомину голос Джексона:

\- Да он всё равно не умеет кататься, занимай его хоть на весь вечер!

И, кажется, швырнуть в него первым попавшимся были готовы оба, судя по сжавшимся на роликах пальцах. У Ибо – на правом ботинке, у этого Чжань-гэ – на левом. Связанные шнурки натянулись ровно между ними, затягивая узел сильнее прежнего. Ибо тут же потянул этот узел на себя, а вместе с тем почти уронил парня напротив на стойку, но того будто не беспокоили такие резкие движения, раз он опёрся себе спокойно локтями на стойку, разглядывая Ибо почти нагло, но от него удивительно не хотелось отодвинуться, скорее наоборот.

\- Сочту это за приглашение поближе познакомиться с узлом, а не расшвыриваться твоей работой в кого попало.

\- Именно так, Чжань-гэ, - звучать профессионально и уверенно в любой ситуации он себя приучил неплохо. Но удержать на своём лице безразличное выражение лица он не сумел до конца, то ли улыбнувшись глупо, то ли усмехнувшись нахально. Где-то в стороне подавился от этого вида Исин, и его принялись спасать все его друзья разом, судя по шуму голосов и частому звуку хлопков. Ибо мысленно пожелал ему удачи и выжить под такой атакой заботы.

Забота же самого Ибо была направлена сейчас на другое. Аккуратно потянуть за тот шнурок и за этот, хлопая периодически ладонью по потянувшимся было к узлу чужим рукам. Некрасиво и бестактно было так поступать, но Ибо слышал только насмешливое:

\- Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь, - и Ибо не испытывал ни секунду угрызений совести, раз ему всё на свете разрешили. К тому же, ещё живы были в его памяти воспоминания о том, в какой ужас вот эти чужие руки превратили самые обычные шнурки в прошлый раз. Лучше уж он сам, лучше уж покажет себя с лучшей стороны хотя в такой мелочи.

Когда Ибо устроился сюда на работу, он ожидал скучное наблюдение за посетителями, не больше. Точно не то, что один из посетителей окажется настолько близко и будет внимательно наблюдать за ловкостью его пальцев, и, к новому приступу стыда Ибо, за тем, как он бездумно надувал пузыри из жвачки. Но куда ему теперь было отворачиваться и чего стесняться? Ибо лопнул очередной пузырь почти демонстративно, показывая этому Чжань-гэ два безупречно разделённых шнурка в своих руках.

\- Так быстро, что у меня не было и шанса тебя чем-то тоже поразить, - мягко улыбнулся тот. Почти грустно, почти с надеждой придумать себе новый повод попросить помощи в следующий раз, наверняка. Но Ибо ведь обещал себе обеспечить этому парню нормальную поездку, и отказываться от этой идеи ради приятного разговора прямо сейчас он не собирался. Зато собирался под чужим приятно изумлённым взглядом схватиться за ручку и набросать что-то на единственном попавшемся под руку клочке бумаги.

\- Наслаждайся, Чжань-гэ, - подтолкнул он ролики к своему персональному посетителю, и тот с понимающим видом прижал их к себе.

\- Обязательно воспользуюсь этим, - бросил он, прежде чем правда отправиться переобуваться и пробовать прокатиться с заждавшимися наверняка друзьями. И это могло бы стать концом его маленького приключения и почти не случившегося знакомства.

Вот только свой номер телефона Ибо оставил на бумажке из-под жевательной резинки, аккуратно подпихнув её под выданные ролики. Сейчас стойка перед ним была пуста.


End file.
